1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly to a safety device for preventing the nailer form dry firing.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Most of the conventional nailers are provided with a safety device, however, the safety device only can ensure the safety of the user during nailing course (prevent the nails from being accidentally shot by mistake), but it is unable to stop the nailer from dry firing when no nails are loaded. Thus, there are still some problems will be caused:
First, the user can realize the nails are exhausted only after holding the nailer, aiming at the object and pressing the trigger, this will be a drain on the user's strength and energy.
Second, when the nailer is dry fired in case no nails are loaded, the components inside the nailer will be subjected to a strong impact (because no nail provides a buffering effect), thereby, the service life of the conventional nailer will be shortened.
It is to be noted that there is a safety device on market which can be used to prevent the nailer from dry firing. The drive plate of this safety device projects out of the magazine to stop the safety link, however, if the user presses the safety link without knowing no nails are loaded in the magazine, the press force applied by the user will be acted on the drive plate, causing deformation of the drive plate. Thus, not only the dry firing cannot be prevented, but also the nails will be jammed because of the drive plate deformation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.